creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ManicMonkey2001
However the recounting is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, February 3, 2017 (UTC) It wasn't a story. I read the rules and It says I could share experiences. I shared mine. This is happening to me and it sounds like something worth writing here. I'm not saying I'm haunted but maybe I have an eyesight condition or neurological condition. This is happening and the post was supposed to share it only, not to make it interesting. I didn't know blog posts were subject to quality standards. I apparently read different rules than you. Could you please restore my post? Thank you. ManicMonkey2001 (talk) 02:44, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry but the recounting is poorly told, riddled with mechanical errors, unbelievable, and no attempt is made to tell an involving/realistic event. As we have dozens of stories posted on blogs that are 'based on true events' as a means of evading quality standards, I really see no reason to permit such a forced attempt at a story, given that other users have posted recounting/events that are so much more believable/interesting. Rather than allow a blog to be left up for ridicule and unnecessary drama I decided to remove it. If you feel like it needs to be told, I would advise spending a lot more time actually accounting for the events as opposed to hastily writing them out with zero believability and focus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:55, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Now you're banned for a day for ignoring site rules/multiple warnings. Please use this time to reflect on the message above as the next infraction will result in a much lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The thing is, as I told you, this is not an attempt at entertainment. I was telling things as they happened. I was hoping to use this blog as a journal for everything out of ordinary that would happen to me. If someone would draw inspiration from those things and write a story, using the facts that I'm just recounting here as basis, that would be fine by me. What you don't seem to understand is this: If I wanted to tell I story, I would write one.' A blog is a web-log, a web based journal'. Those things happened, and there's nothing unbelievable about them. Do you really think the things related in my 2 blog entries deleted by you describe something supernatural? Shadows in the corner of my eyes and a noise me and mom couldn't agree upon? Well, in my opinion they don't. They describe weird things that actually happened. And I'm sure much weirder things happened to a lot of people, and still, they all have logical, non-supernatural explanations. The things I recounted were weird at first glance, and caused an impression on me big enough to make me want to write about them here, but I'm certain they very reasonable explanations, like when your cat gets out of the house and you have no idea how. Do you think the cat has paranormal powers? Because I don't. I'm just ignorant of how it got out. but I'm certain it was by non-supernatural means, albeit, if taped, we could see a display of impressive of feline skill and cunning. To repeat, a blog is a JOURNAL. People may use it some other way, but I want to use it like a journal, telling things that are out of the ordinary, but certainly have good, logical explanations.' I don't want to entertain'. Do you write a journal to entertain an audience, or to keep track of things that happen in your life? If you do the former, you're quite a dramatic fella. My personal blog shouldn't have any requirement for being entertaining or, as you said, "belieavable" (which is incredible, since those things trully happened and have nothing supernatural about them). My blog should be MY BLOG, where, as long as I obbey the community rules, I'm allowed to write whatever I want. One of the community rules about blogs is: ::YOU ARE ALLOWED TO RECOUNT PERSONAL EXPERIENCES. ::please, restore my 2 blog posts. You're not a moderator to exert your power over others or to show everyone how powerful you are. A moderator moderates, which is quite the opposite of forcing your personal view over the community, and even more so when it is contrary '''to the community guidelines as was your deletion of my blog posts. Because you've seen people attempt to tell stories via blogs, and you didn't like it, it doesn't give you the right to summarily delete anything you want, wether it complies with the guidelines or not. Moderate means to find the mode, the average, the middle ground. Not to summarily impose your will over others, That's called absolutism, not moderation. ::Again, I'm a peaceful kid, I don't want drama or anything, I'm just standing for what's right. If I had written a story and you thought it didn't fit the quality standards and deleted it, I'd be quite ok with it. I'm not a writer. '''I just wish to use my blog as the very definition of the word: a web-log, a journal of things that happen to me. To keep it on context, I will only mention things that could be seen as strange, or bizarre, and maybe give some people an idea or two. But I have no obligation to write journal entries in high quality prose, or even medium quality prose. I just write what comes to my mind while recalling what happened. That's how journals work. ::Once more I humbly ask you, please, restore my blog posts, and let me use my blog according to the community rules. ::ManicMonkey2001 (talk) 06:31, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Right also while I'm here let me make a few things clear. The rules, as laid out by admins, are not open for interpretation. Empy has laid out why your blogs, as they are, are against the rules and you've continually ignored him. If I see another blog post like that the ban will be for a week.ChristianWallis (talk) 09:19, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: sponse Moderate actually means: (in academic and ecclesiastical contexts) preside over (a deliberative body) or at (a debate). I am weighing in (as well as Christian now it seems) and pointed out this again. As you're not really listening to reason, I guess showing you some examples of why we have to moderate blogs now. Here are some blogs that have been posted in the past where people could/have argued their authenticity as you are doing now without a shred of evidence despite being fake: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:A_Smile_Wolf/Three_Wolves,_One_Smile http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AwsomeTreeko/The_Shadow_by_the_Door http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BacklashPegusi/Help_Me_PLEASE!!!!!! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darkdeathwolf/the_unknown_ghost http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AileyRose/Jeagerman http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dave_Dave_McDave/Slenderman_in_ireland http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrincessLuna1000/The_Girl_With_The_Stick On the other hand, here are examples of users sharing extremely personal stories: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Banningk1979/Had_to_go_to_the_ER_last_night http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chronobunny/Suicide_Attempt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rainboh/My_kids Do you see the difference? If not, don't worry because I'm about to tell you. The people in the latter category are sharing their experiences while the people in the former category are telling a story. If you'll notice You are telling a story. To sum it up, I'll just re-state my previous message. "I really see no reason to permit such a forced attempt at a story, given that other users have posted recounting/events that are so much more believable/interesting. Rather than allow a blog to be left up for ridicule and unnecessary drama I decided to remove it. If you feel like it needs to be told, I would advise spending a lot more time actually accounting for the events as opposed to hastily writing them out with zero believability and focus." Blogs aren't a work-around for uploading stories and calling them experiences (you'll notice a number of people in the former category called them experiences/true events as well). We have had to more rigidly enforce this rule due to the fact that this has caused site drama in the past and these blogs have had to be removed due to the problems they caused. You were warned in the past and now two separate admins have warned you, the next infraction will be a lengthy ban, I suggest listening. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:26, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Those are not stories, just everyday experiences that are somehow extraordinary. If I mentioned that today the internet technician came to my house and changed my modem, you wouldn't contest the truth of that. It really happened, but it's not worth mentioning here, because it doesn't evoke any sense of something out of the ordinary. Seeing fleeting brown things in the corner of one's eye and disagreeing with someone on what noise you and the other person just heard are not so unusual either. I can bet you experienced both things at least once in your life. As those things can be viewed as out of the ordinary, because they don't happen everyday (like being run over by a car), I wanted to log them in the form of journal entries. As Christian said, the rules are not open to interpretation. This means it's not up to a moderator to interpret wether the recount of an experience is true or not, when there are pretty good chances that the thing actually happened. If I said "today I saw a dead cat, full of worms, and blah blah blah" and proceeded to describe the situation and what I felt, that would be perfectly believable and you probably would admit it as a blog post, but I did not see a dead cat today (or ever) so I have no reason to write about it. This blog is not for attention, it's not meant to entertain others, it's a personal thing. If others read it and say it sucks I won't mind, because I wasn't trying to make it "look good" The thing I want to use this blog for is as a journal for things that could seem strange to me at the time. It's a public journal, but it's not supposed to be interesting, it's supposed to tell things crudely, as they happened. I don't have a master plan for it, I'm not going to slowly unravel a story behind it all. It's just things that happen in my life. In other words, experiences, which are, by rule, allowed to be made into blog posts. ManicMonkey2001 (talk) 18:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I already told you that our stance on this has changed due to the reasons listed above. Users tried to work-around the system with blogs and we had to moderate incoming blogs as a means of preventing pointless drama while still allowing users to address an audience. I really don't see much point in having a back and forth when we've already told you our stance and re-hashing the same points isn't going to result in it being changed. There are other places to blog if you're looking for a day-by-day about your peripheral stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC)